mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario Maker
|modes = Single Player |platform = Wii U |nxtgame = Super Mario Maker 2 }} Super Mario Maker ''(スーパーマリオメーカー, Sūpāmariomēkā) previously known as ''Mario Maker at E3 2014 and abbreviated to SMM, is a game for only the Wii U involving constructing levels. Gameplay The player gets to create their own Super Mario levels using the Wii U GamePad. They can jump in at any point in the level to play it, then jump back out and it will show the exact movement that the player just made. The game style can be changed from the original Super Mario Bros. the Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World, and the New Super Mario Bros. U look. Users can create and upload their levels for others to enjoy or they can download levels that others have made. You have to play the game''' in the create mode 'for at least 5 minutes in each of the 9 days to get everything that the game has to offer (you can get more stuff if you change the date on the system by +1 after you play for 5 min) A new power-up appears, named the Weird Mushroom, which appears to be a slimmer version of the Super Mushroom, making Mario thin and allowing him to jump higher than normal. Enemies can be stacked on top of each other, resembling the Goomba Towers. Objects |93x93px]] Day 1 *Brick Block *Question Block *Ground *Solid Block *Pipe *Mushroom *Coin *Spring *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Piranha Plant *Wings Day 2 *Mystery Mushroom *Super Leaf *Cape Feather *Propeller Mushroom *Lakitu *Spiny *Fire Flower *Super Star *1-Up Mushroom Day 3 *Bill Blaster *Blooper *Cheep Cheep *Spike obstacle *Semi Solid Platform Day 4 *Hammer Bro *Buzzy Beetle *Thwomp *Fireball *Bowser *Note Block *Skull Raft *Firebar Day 5 *Rocky Wrench *Bob-omb *Donut Block *POW Block *Cloud Block *Burner *Cannon *Bridge Day 6 *Spike Top *Boo *Dry Bones *Magikoopa *Hidden Block *Vine *? Switch *Warp Door Day 7 *Muncher *Wiggler *Yoshi Egg *Goomba Shoe *Clown Car *Mushroom Platform *Arrow *Ice Day 8 *Track *Conveyor Belt *Sawblade *Chain Chomp *One Way Door 1.20 Objects *Checkpoint 1.30 Objects *Bumper *? Warp Door *Fire Koopa Clown Car 1.40 Objects *Skewer *Key *Key Door *Pink Coin 10 Mario Challenge In game, there is a mode called the 10 Mario Challenge, which gives the player 10 lives to beat 8 stages. The stages were made by Nintendo before the game's release. 100 Mario Challenge Similar to the 10 Mario Challenge, the 100 Mario Challenge gives the player 100 lives to beat eight stages, and it has 4 different modes: Easy, Normal, Expert and Super Expert. Normal and Expert feature 16 stages and Super Expert features 6 stages instead of the usual eight found in the 10 Mario Challenge and Easy mode. It randomly chooses courses online. The player can also skip a stage by sliding on the gamepad or holding for 3 seconds. Sample Courses There are 17 worlds of 68 sample courses included in the game. These are mostly made by the developers at Nintendo while some are made from third-party developers like the creator of Rayman, Michel Ancel. List of Sample Courses World 1 *Ground *Underwater *Castle *Airship World 2 *Ghost House *Sound Effects *Tracks *Sub Areas World 3 * Pipeline to the Other Side *Block Town *1-1 Remix (Ground) *Spinning Boo Buddies World 4 *A P Switch's Journey *Switch it Up! *1-1 Remix (Raccoon Mario) *1-4 Remix (Castle) World 5 *Bloomin' Goombas! *Perilous Vine Climb *1-2 Remix (Underground) *Big Dry Bones' Pirate Ship World 6 *Sunken Mario *Coinucopia *1-3 Remix (Athletic) *Festival of Fire World 7 *Super Star Dash *Ka-POW !!! *Be Brave & Get Up Close! *Attack Stack World 8 *5-3 Remix (Shoe Goombas) *1-2 Remix (Yoshi) *Zigzag Lava Bubbles *Go for the 3-Up Stomp! World 9 *Jump for It! *Muncher *Clowning Around *Creepy-Crawly Bowser Tower World 10 *3-1 Remix (Infinite 1-Ups) *2-3 Remix (Pyramids) *Bowser Retreats, Mario Advances *Easy Does It. World 11 *Music Notes *Conveyor Belt Sprint *Shell Shot! *Find the Fire Flower! World 12 *Shoe Factory *Spiny Tower Demolition *7-2 Remix (Piranha Plants) *1-Airship Remix World 13 *8-B Remix (Airship) *Danger: Fire Bars! *Blaster Barrage *Dry Bones Stampede World 14 *Chain Chomp *Bone Dungeon *Underwater Automation *Up & Over World 15 *Even Trampolines Dream of Flying *Rollercoaster *2-5 Remix (Chain Chomps) *8-3 Remix (Hammer Bros.) World 16 *6-3 Remix (Ice) *Don't Delay! *Race to the Finish! *8-4 Remix (Castle Labyrinth) World 17 *NWC 2016-1 *NWC 2016-2 *NWC 2016-3 *NWC 2016-4 amiibo Every amiibo (aside from the Mii Fighter amiibo) released prior to Super Mario Maker's release, other than the ''Shovel Knight amiibo, is compatible with the Super Mario Bros. (game style). ''When tapping one, a costume will appear (tapping a Link amiibo will trigger a Link costume) and can be dragged into Brick Blocks? Blocks, and Bouncy Pads. When the player uses the item, Mario will wear the costume. Pressing ↑ will trigger also trigger a pose. There are also non-amiibo costumes, which can be earned in game by completing the 100 Mario challenge or an event course. List of Costumes # Mystery Mushroom # Mario # Peach # Luigi # Bowser # Goomba # Block? # Trampoline # Toad # Bowser Jr. # Mario (Silver) # Mario (Gold) # Builder Mario # Yoshi # Shy Guy # Wario # Rosalina # Sidestepper # Shellcreeper # Mario ''(Mario Bros) # Dr. Mario # Kart Mario # Waluigi # Green Yarn Yoshi (Yoshi's Woolly World) # Pink Yarn Yoshi (Yoshi's Woolly World) # Light-Blue Yarn Yoshi (Yoshi's Woolly World) # Mega Yarn Yoshi (Yoshi's Woolly World) # Donkey Kong Jr. # Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) # Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) # Kirby (Kirby's Dream Land) # King Dedede (Kirby's Dream Land) # Meta Knight (Kirby's Adventure) # Pit (Kid Icarus) # Palutena (Kid Icarus) # Dark Pit (Kid Icarus: Uprising) # Mega Man (Mega Man) # Samus (Metroid) # Zero Suit Samus (Metroid: Zero Mission) # R.O.B. (NES/Famicom) # Marth (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragons) # Ike (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) # Lucina (Fire Emblem: Awakening) # Robin (Fire Emblem: Awakening) # Pikachu (Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow) # Charizard (Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow) # Jigglypuff (Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow) # Mewtwo (Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow) # Lucario (Pokemon Diamond/Pearl) # Greninja (Pokemon X/Y) # Olimar (Pikmin) # Pikmin (Pikmin) # Link (The Legend of Zelda) # Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) # Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) # Sheik (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) # Tingle (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) # Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) # Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) # Ness (Earthbound) # Lucas (Mother 3) # Inkling Squid (Splatoon) # Inkling Boy (Splatoon) # Inkling Girl (Splatoon) # Wii Balance Board (Wii Fit) # Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit) # Chibi-Robo (Chibi-Robo) # Villager (Animal Crossing) # Tom Nook (Animal Crossing) # K.K. Slider (Animal Crossing) # Resetti (Animal Crossing) # Rover (Animal Crossing) # Timmy and Tommy (Animal Crossing) # Blathers (Animal Crossing) # Mabel (Animal Crossing) # Kapp'n (Animal Crossing) # Celeste (Animal Crossing) # Kicks (Animal Crossing) # Isabelle (Summer Outfit) (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) # Isabelle (Winter Outfit) (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) # Digby (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) # Cyrus (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) # Reese (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) # Lottie (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) # Captain Falcon (F-Zero) # Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch Series) # Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) # Duck Hunt (Duck Hunt) # Pac-Man (Pac-Man) # Foreman Spike (Wrecking Crew) # Little Mac (Punch-Out) # Fox (Star Fox) # Falco (Star Fox) # Slippy Star Fox) # Peppy (Star Fox) # Arwing (Star Fox) # Mahjong Tile (Yakuman Ho-o) # Dr. Lobe (Big Brain Academy) # Ashley (WarioWare: Touched) # Nikki (Swapnote) # Fighter Fly # Totem Link (The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes) # Arino Kacho (GAMECENTER CX) # SUPER MARIO KUN (CORO CORO COMIC) # Cat Mario # Cat Peach # Necky (Famitsu) # Frog Mario # Mario Trio (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam) # GLA (Mercedes-Benz) # Felyne (Monster Hunter) # Sky Pop (Super Mario Land) # Arcade Bunny (Nintendo Badge Arcade) # Master Belch (Earthbound) # Mr. Saturn (Earthbound) # Captain Toad # Bike (Excitebike) # Birdo (Super Mario Bros. 2) # Yamamura the Pigeon # Princess Daisy # Professor E. Gadd # Bulbasaur (Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow) # Charmander (Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow) # Squirtle (Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow) # Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi) # Barbara The Bat (Jam with the Band) # Statue Mario # Mary O/Mashiko # Toadette # Yuu Ayasaki (Daigasso! Band Bros. P) # Starfy (The Legendary Starfy) # Wolf Link (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) # Balloon Fighter (Balloon Fight) # Nabbit # Tetra (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) # Donbe (Shin Onigashima) # Hikari (Shin Onigashima) # Ayumi Tachibana (Famicom Detective Club Part II) # Baby Mario # Iris Archwell (Monster Manor) # Mallo (Pushmo) # Bubbles (Clu Clu Land) # Diskun (Famicom) # Volleyball Player (Volleyball) # BABYMETAL (BABYMETAL) # Popo & Nana (Ice Climber) # Kitty White (Hello Kitty) # Melody (My Melody) # Shaun The Sheep (Shaun The Sheep) # Undodog # Dr. Kawashima (Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!) # Callie (Splatoon) # Marie (Splatoon) # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Amiibo Compatible * 30th Anniversary Mario - Modern Color * 30th Anniversary Mario - Classic Color Trivia * While the Pokémon amiibo are compatible in this game, the Pokémon characters have no sound effects or jingles from any Pokémon games, due to The Pokémon Company's rights of owning the IP address of the Pokémon franchise. ** However, despite the policy, the three starter Pokémon from the Kanto region, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle, are the only ones that do have the sound effects and jingles from Pokemon Red/Blue. * Out of all the characters who appear in 8-Bit form, Sonic is the only character who appears in 16-bit form. *When placing an object onto the stage, a distorted voice will say the name of a said object (e.g. "Pipe" for placing/adjusting a Warp Pipe), which will correspond in tone with the stage's music. *Holding down on the D-pad, the A button, and the B button while a level loads will cause it to be displayed as if it were on a CRT television screen, similarly to the Big Mushroom; unlike the Big Mushroom, this easter egg is functional in all four game styles. *In the Nintendo Direct of September 1, 2016, this game has been announced for the Nintendo 3DS under the name Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS.0 *The slope is one the most wanted item, as other games have slopes, as this does not. However, it is possible to re-create slopes using Bullet Bill cannons, Muchers, and Piranha Plants Gallery File:Mario_Maker.png|The original promo card. File:Super-mario-maker.jpg|E3 2015 81TPj3a6FcL._SL1500_.jpg|3DS version box 6304056cv11d.jpg Trailers de:Super Mario Maker es:Super Mario Maker fr:Super Mario Maker it:Super Mario Maker pl:Mario Maker fi:Super Mario Maker nl:Super Mario Maker ja:スーパーマリオメーカー da:Super Mario Maker no:Super Mario Maker Category:Wii U games Category:Spin-offs Category:Super Mario series Category:2015 games